Effie
by allonsy-doctor
Summary: A Rewrite of Series One and Two; because Rose Tyler was never good enough for the Doctor. Rewritten with my new OC, Effie, hence the name. Will be long! OC/Nine. R&R PLEASE! First in a series of rewrites.
1. Episode One: Part 1

**Effie (A Rewrite of Series One and Two)**

**A Doctor Who Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I do not own any of the songs or singers/bands that are mentioned. I do, however, own Effie and any other characters that you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: This is a rewrite of series one and two of the new series of Doctor Who because the Doctor was too good for Rose Tyler. Not saying that my OC will be better than Rose. All the episodes are included, although some vary. For example, Father's Day has nothing to do with my OC, Effie, saving her FATHER'S life. Her father and mother are alive. It will also have additional episodes. Each episode will be at least two chapters apiece. The events are roughly the same, but the characters mostly change what they say (some phrases might be repeated) due to Effie's very much different from Rose. I hope you enjoy!**

**Episode One: Effie**

**Part 1.**

The sound of the incredibly annoying alarm clock sounded through the room. Effie Tanner groaned audibly and rolled over on her other side, pushing away the bed sheets so that she could slam her right hand down on the off button. The buzzing finally stopped, but it rung in Effie's head like a fire alarm.

Letting out another few groans, Effie managed to push herself out of her blue and white checkered bed and onto the hardwood floor of her rather small room. The apartment was unusually quiet. Her flatmate, Jenny Marks, was probably not up yet. Jenny was the loudest girl London. She was never really annoying, but she never knew when to shut up. She droned on and on about mostly random things, like that fire across town that killed six people and injured three or two celebrities that broke it off with one another. Effie didn't care about celebrities much anymore. Not after she had lost her job as a journalist to some preppy cheerleader that she had known in high school. Now, she worked in a shop across town, Henrik's. She was assistant to the chief electrician, Wilson. It was boring, really. All she did was hold things for him, and get him lunch and dinner. She was lucky that she was paid for doing nearly nothing, but being a journalist had been _exciting_. She had gotten to go all around Britain with a notepad in her left pocket and a recorder in her right. Effie had _loved_ being a journalist. That's why she was always on call if they needed one. She would be the first in line.

After Effie got off the floor, she stumbled into the tiny kitchen to make coffee. Just as soon as she had finished brewing it, Jenny fell onto the counter beside her, jiggling her coffee in it's cup. Her eyes were dead bloodshot. _Hangover_, Effie reasoned. Jenny often had those. When she went out with the girls, she rarely ever returned sober. That's why Effie never went out with Jenny and her friends. At twenty three, she had never gotten drunk, and she vowed that she never would.

"Morning sunshine," Effie muttered sarcastically, handing her coffee in a green and white cup ajorned with orangey flowers.

"Yeah yeah," Jenny sighed. The only time she ever really stopped talking when during a morning with a hangover. "It's shiny sunshine all right. Shiny shiny, like my beautiful little ring here," she held up her hand so Effie could see the - indeed - glittering golden ring on her left hand, middle finger.

Effie lowered Jenny's hand from her face without taking her eyes off the coffee maker. "You know, Jen, these hangover stuff aren't good for you. How much did you pay for that ring?"

Jenny paused, thinking about it, then exploded with excitement, "I didn't pay for it! Jakob did!" she then proceeded to dance around the room like a deranged psychopath, splashing coffee all over the black tight-fitted tee and blue skinny jeans she never bothered to change out of last night. "Jakob, Jakob Illmari. Jakob, Jakob, Jakob, Jakob, Jakobo, Jakobobobobobo..." she drifted off into a whispering of "oh..." as she sat down on the ugly - or at least that's what Effie always thought - orange couch to drink what was left of her coffee.

Running her hands through her hair, Effie sipped a bit of her coffee, then checked the clock on the wall. She was alarmed to see that the time was 7:45, just a mere fifteen minutes before she should be at work. She cursed loudly, then ran to her bedroom to get dressed.

Throughout the day, Effie fit her job description: she held things and got Wilson lunch. She shifted through clothes and make sure things didn't explode. Which nothing ever did. Life as the cheif electrician's assistant was terribly boring.

That night, when Effie had just returned with Wilson and her dinner, everything was silent. Usually you could hear the sound of Wilson humming ABBA songs or the dusty old stereo he had playing Billy Idol or David Bowie. If he wasn't in the musical mood, you could still hear him munching on something or playing with something electrical. But not now. Now, all Effie could hear was silent. A daring, heavy silence.

"Helloo?" Effie called, hearing it echo throughout the basement area. She knocked on Wilson's door, which above it read **H. P. Wilson, C. E. O.** in large letters. "Hello, Wilson? Anyone home? I got your dinner! Gravy and rice, your favourite!" she never really knew why old Wilson liked gravy and rice so much. It was actually very disgusting. Effie herself had tried it, and she had immediately spit it back out.

When there came none of Wilson's usual gruff answer, Effie pulled on the door a few times. Locked. _That's weird_.

Slowly, Effie began her walk down the hallway. She could hear noises coming from a room somewhere down in the clothing department. "Hullooo! Wilson, you crackpot!" even when he was playing a trick on her, when she insulted him, he always, _always_ came out to defend himself. This time was different.

"Okay, Wilson, you got me!" she surrendered. "It's funny. I'm busting my sides. Now come on out. You're scaring me."

No answer. Just more movement and sounds from the room at the near end of the hallway.

Planning to catch him in the act, Effie readied herself, then she jumped into the room, screaming, "Rar!"

No one moved. Nothing. It was just a room with a bunch of mannequins with clothing on display at Henrik's set upon them. They eerily looked like real people, their faces carved to fit that of an actual person. It was creepy. Like those animation movies where the human characters looked so real, yet so not. Effie blinked, getting the strangest feeling that they were alive...

Nope, no movement. She let out a nervous bark of laughter. Then she remembered the gravy and rice in the bag in her hands and cautiously began to move forwards. "Wilson!" she tried again. "Okay, I'm getting really annoyed now. If you don't come out, I'll drop your dinner in the trash and leave without a trace! You'll need to find a new assistaaaaaant!"

No answer.

Effie groaned, stamping her foot on the ground. "Fine! You want to play games!" she picked up a brisk walk to the nearest trash can. As she was approaching it, she hear some kind of footsteps behind her. She whirled around angrily, only to face a mannequin again. But it took a step towards her. And another step. And another.

Soon, mostly all the mannequins in the room had seemingly come to life, taking shakey, shuddering steps towards Effie. She, in turn, snarled a bout of nervous laughter. "Wilson! This is _so_ not funny, you hear me? Completely. Not. Funny!"

But the mannequins began to move faster. And faster. Until they'd backed Effie up against a corner. "Stop it!" she cried as they reached out with their seemingly plastic hands towards her. "Get off!"

As she moved her hand backwards, she felt something - though hopefully some_one - _grip her hand. Oh no, though Effie with dread, is it another 'moving' mannequin?

But as she turned around to see, she saw it was nothing other than a man with rather large ears in a leather jacket. He said one word to her. Only one word that convinced her to come with him as they ran down the hallway.

"Run."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Episode One: Part 2

**Effie (A Rewrite of Series One and Two)**

**A Doctor Who Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Doctor Who and the peoples and places associated with it. I also, equally sadly, do not own any of the singers/bands that are mentioned. I do not own the Twilight Zone, or any other shows that are mentioned. I do, however, own Effie and any other character put within this series that you do not recognize, such as Effie's flatmate, Jenny Marks. **

**Episode One: Effie**

**Part 2.**

"Run."

Effie Tanner had absolutely no clue why she'd gotten up and ran with the complete stranger in a leather jacket and big ears. Maybe she'd just wanted to get away from the weird mannequins, and he seemed like the easiest way to get out. Whatever the reason she had chosen, Effie was down streaming down the hall, the man in the leather jacket gripping her hand as though it may fall off. Behind them, the seemingly 'alive' mannequins jogged down the hallway after them, their plasticness not slowing them down a bit. They were fast, Effie had to admit, and whoever they were, they were going to catch up to the pair soon.

After a few moments off running, the man in the leather jacket turned into a elevator. The mannequins, of course, tripped after them. But the man in the leather jacket was too fast for them; he pressed the button to go down as soon as Effie was inside. The mannequins desperately reached out with their hands to grab them or some piece of clothing off their bodies. But they were, fortunately, unsucessful.

One, however, did manage to fit it's arm into the elevator's closing doors. The man in the leather jacket promptly grabbed the hand, and yanked it clean off it's body! Effie's eyes widened, turning to saucers, as the elevator door closed and the man in the leather jacket tosed the arm to Effie. She caught it, then fumbled with it, struggling to keep ahold of it, as though it were dynamite. "It's plastic, see? Not real."

Effie struggled to find the words that fit the occasion. "But-but it's real! A moment ago it was just grabbing at you!"

"And now it's not," the strange, yet handsome man in the leather jacket retorted in a not unkind way, just annoyed. Effie couldn't understand why.

The next thing Effie struggled to understand was how that was. "Wait, but how? How could you just pop it off like that? Were they friends of Wilson that dressed up, bein' silly like that? The mannequins and all? I mean, that's a rubbish way to scare someone."

The man with the big ears shifted afoot, jumping up and down, as if he couldn't wait to get moving again. He probably couldn't, the way he ran. "That's a nice idea, quite creative, but no. They're plastic, you see. Livin' plastic. Come on." he grabbed Effie's hand once again and roughly pulled her out of the now-open doorway of the elevator and down into the hallway beyond. But he stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. "Who's Wilson?"

"The chief electrician," Effie replied, as though he were some kind of president. "My boss. I'm assistant electrician."

The man in the leather jacket put it bluntly. "Wilson's dead." And then he began running again.

"Wait!" cried Effie, pulling him to a stop. There was a sort of a whine in his face, like he didn't want to stop. Which he didn't. "That's just sick! I mean, it's all silly and everything, but that's just-" she froze, looking into his eyes. Then,

"You're not kidding, are you?"

"No."

Effie felt the tears coming. Poor Wilson was dead. But there was no time for this. The mannequins, if they killed Wilson, were coming. And she also knew that she was _absolutely _insane for believing this strange man.

They soon came to the exit in the back. Effie was pushed out the door. She whirled around to see the man in the leather jacket grabbing the handle of the door. "You: get out of here. Go back to whatever's waiting there at home. And forget this ever happened. Kay?"

"What about you?" that was natural Effie. Always worrying about everyone else before herself.

The man didn't roll his eyes or anything. He actually looked flattered. Almost. "Goin' back in there. Might as well die in the process, but it'll stop the livin' plastic from destroyin' everything. Bye!" and then he promptly shut the door in Effie's face.

The previous assistant electrician stood there numbly, contemplating going after the man. But she didn't have to. The man popped his head back out of the door with: "My name's the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

"Effie Tanner."

"Well then, nice to meet you, Effie Tanner." he waved the strange device in his hand. "Run for your life." he completed in a serious tone, then he shut the door again and disappeared inside.

Something in his voice made Effie want to run away and never turn back. But she wanted to help the man. So she jogged over to get the fire extinguisher. This should work.

But just as she had her hands on the metal object, the top of the building exploded violently, and Effie was flung back. Within a few moments, she recovered and stared up at the burning mass and wondered about the man that was inside.

_"Might as well die in the process, but it'll stop the livin' plastic from destroyin' everything. Bye!"_

* * *

Effie opened the door of her flat dumbly and shut it hard. She didn't really care if she woke up Jenny, who was probably drunk anyway. All Effie could think about was that man. The man in the leather jacket that had saved her life from the supposeable "living plastic" that were after them. Everyone but her and Wilson - who she now knew was dead - had left the building by then. What had he been doing there in the first place? And did he really die, as he had predicted, when he went back inside all by his lonesome? What did he say his name was? The Doctor? Yes, the Doctor. But what kind of name was that? Then again, what kind of name was 'Effie'? Her parents had been _very _creative people. Perhaphs the Doctor's guardians had been trying to be as original as possible in the same respect.

Half-heartedly, Effie trudged into her room and threw the plastic arm she still had in her hands from the attack. She'd take care of it later. After doing this, she wandered with staggering mal-creativity into the living room with the face of a zombie. She witnessed the scene before her of Jenny sitting on their ugly orange couch watching TV with a rather rough, biker looking guy. When Jenny saw Effie standing in the corner with a look of fatigue on her face, she jumped up and flung herself on top of Effie in a huge bear hug.

"Effie!" she cried. "God, you could have died! You hear me? D-I-E! Dee!" she gestured to the TV and the biker guy, who, with not much interest, waved at her. Effie sort of waved back. She could care less. "Jakob and I saw the building explode on the news! We were worried sick!"

So _that_ was Jakob. "Whatevs," she murmured, too stuck with fatigue to care. "Nighty-night, Jen," She yawned, and then stumbled off to bed.

When Effie awoke in the morning - the arm on the floor that she was too tired to remove before she fell to sleep - Jenny and Jakob had left a note on the counter that they were going out the cafe and would be back sometime that afternoon. Jen had also left a job resume for a couple of different jobs; child care services, movie theater host, waitress...

So Effie did what she did every morning: she made coffee, sat on the couch, and watched the Twilight Zone. However much she loved the show, it seemed quite appropriate for the events that had occured last night. Living Plastic? It sounds like a something out of a science fiction novel.

Effie didn't know why she was even considering the possibility of 'living plastic' being real. Maybe it was the look in the mysterious Doctor's eyes when he was telling her about it that convinced her of the truth. Like when he told her that Wilson was dead. The look in his eyes that told her the entire story with him having to even say one word. _Believe me. Believe me, Effie. I'm telling you the complete and honest truth._

Effie tried with much desperation to shake the thoughts away. The man that had messed her mind up was either dead or long gone somewhere. It didn't matter if he was slightly insane, they'd fix him up wherever he was going...

Effie scolded her thoughts to get out of her head as she got dressed, then finished that episode of the Twilight Zone that she'd started, called "Back There". She'd seen this one before, many times in fact, but she wanted to see it again. Effie had always been facinated with the concept of time travel, especially with the fact of not being able to change events that are pressed in time; in the case of the show, it was Lincoln's asassination. The man had tried to stop it, but he was unable, because events could not flux, or else it would change the future of society itself, not to mention history and laws.

But just as she was walking over to put her now-empty coffee cup in the sink, Effie saw the cat flap moving. What if it was the Living Plastic thing? Swallowing her fear, Effie tip-toed towards the cat flap, got down on her knees, and pushed it with just enough strength to see what was on the other side. Instead of a faceless, expressionless mannequin crouching on the other side, it was the leather jacket wearing man from the night before!

Suprised, Effie jumped to her feet, unlocked the door, and flung it open. The man - 'the Doctor', his name was - had too, stood up. He had a blank look of confusion on his face. In his hand was a sort of stick thing with a glowing blue light on the end. The light faded and it put it into a pocket in his leather jacket.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, as though it were a crime.

Still in hsock, and slightly angry at his accusation, Effie spat back, "What do you think I'm doing here? I live here!"

The Doctor gave her a look. "Well, must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are ya?" he knocked on her head as if she were a door. "No bother. By then!" and turned to walk away. Unsatisfied with his confusing rambling, Effie snatched him by the collar and tugged him inside the flat. Unable to protest, the Doctor could do nothing but follow.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain to me what happened last night!"

"Okay, all right! You don't need to drag me anywhere!"

Once the Doctor was inside, Effie shut the door behind him and lead him to the living room, where he promptly sat down. "So. What do you want to know?"

Effie folded through the questions she had tucked away in her head. "Those things there, you said they killed Wilson, yeah? Then maybe we should go to the police. The police would find the killer and give 'em some justice."

"Uh, police?" the Doctor looked at her as though she were insane. "And what do you want to tell them, the world under attack by livin' plastic mannequins?"

Frustrated, Effie stuttered, "Well, I don't know! You seem to be the man with all the answers!"

The Doctor stood up, his mouth opened to argue with her, when he heard the sound of movement behind the couch. "What, you got a cat or something?"

Effie shrugged. "No, it's probably a stray or something."

As to make sure, the Doctor leaned over the side of the couch. When he came back up, he looked as though he were trying to pull the arm off his throat. He looked as though he were really choking, but Effie didn't know how good this actor really was. So she tried to pull the arm off. When she couldn't pull it off, she realized that it really _was _stuck to his throat.

But as soon as Effie let go to try and find something to pry it off, the arm jumped from the Doctor's throat to Effie's outstretched arm. She let out a small yelp of suprise, then managed to yank it off in a few strong pulls; with some help from the Doctor and his glowing blue stick, that is.

The Doctor gripped the arm and shined the blue light on it. The arm almost immediated ceased all movement.

"What the hell was that?" Effie demanded, out of breath. The Doctor, however, looked more active than ever.

He responded, "Cut off the signal. Shouldn't move now. See?" he tossed it to Effie, who, in turn, caught it with more ease this time then last time.

Before the ex-electrician's asisstant could react, the Doctor plucked the arm from Effie's hands and took off out the door. Effie sighed, rolling her eyes, then ran after him.

"Hey!" she shouted as she sort of chased him down the stairs. "You can't just leave like that. I still have no clue what's going on and I want some answers!"

"And there's no answers I can give!" the Doctor shouted back, possibly gaining speed. "I'm leaving, just like last time. And unlike last time, I would pop back for a visit again. So, see ya, I'm going. Bye!" He then proceeded to fling the door open at the bottom of the stairs and leave out into the park just beyond the appartment building.

Effie, however, still chased after him. It wasn't long until he slowed down long enough for her to catch up. "Well, if you wont give me any answers, then at least let me help you. Last night you said that you might die in there. Don't you need someone to help you out?"

Without missing a step, the Doctor retorted, "You're just going to help out a man you know absolutely nothing about?"

"Yeah," Effie shot back. "Because I know from experience that if you help someone out you get answers. So this seems to be the only way I can understand anything. Cos I just can't go home. I mean, what if those plastic things come back?"

"Oh, so suddenly the whole world revolves around you?"

Slightly embarassed and offended, Effie returned with, "No. I just don't understand why the plastic things attacked me in the first place. I mean, from the way you talk they weren't after me, so who were they after?"

"Me," the Doctor replied. "But you happened to blunder in, and then they snatched on to you. They're after me, you just happened to be with me when they attacked me. So they decided to eradicate you as well."

Effie didn't like the sound of 'eradicate'. "So those plastic things are after you, yeah? That means the whole world revolves around _you, _then."

"Yup, pretty much."

"You sound so full of yourself!"

"I am, sort of, yeah."

Effie laughed. It was more like a nervous giggle. "So, what do I do?"

"Go home," the Doctor replied. "Forget this ever happened. There's nothin' you can do, anyway."

"Well let me go home happy," Effie countered. "Can you tell me what's goin' on?"

The Doctor looked reluctant as he walked, but finally he said, "I cut off the signal of the arm. It's dumb now."

"So something was controlling it in the first place," Effie inferred. "Who?"

"Long story."

"We've got time."

"Not enough time, I'm afraid," the Doctor sighed. "Which means I have to go very, very soon."

"Okay, then tell me: why shop window dummies? Why not some sort of military control stuff, if they're going after you?"

"Shop window dummies are very vague," the Doctor replied. "They don't stick out easily. People see 'em every day. But they're not just after me."

"Then who else are they after?"

The answer the Doctor gave was very threatening. "They want to overthrow the human race and take over the planet."

Effie thought this was a bit far fetched. Mannequins coming to life, moving from signal, it was plausible. A strange man that seemed to appear everywhere where the weird happened, that she could understand. But shop window dummies that wanted to take over the world? This was starting to sound more and more like an excellent science fiction show with each new information she recieved. When would they return to sanity?

Before Effie could respond, the Doctor demanded, "Do you believe me?"

"Sort of. Not really."

"But you're still listening."

Effie considered this. "I guess I am, yeah."

The Doctor nodded, looking slightly proud of himself.

The next thing Effie brought up would make the proud look in his eyes vanish. "But really, Doctor. You told me your name. Who are you? The police? A James-Bondy agent?"

"I'm the Doctor," he said. "Just the Doctor, simply the Doctor."

"People call you 'the Doctor', then? Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Oh," Effie said, feeling small. "Never mind names, who are you? You're like no one I've ever met. And I have the strangest feeling that I'll never meet anyone like you again."

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, you bet you wont." he paused, then he walked up to Effie, staring her straight in the eyes. Do you know like we were sayin'? About the Earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standin' still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinnin' at 1,000 miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're fallin' through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go... That's who I am."

It took all of Effie's will power not to let her jaw drop open. He was scary, so frightening, but then again he was wonderful. His words, so powerful, so strong, so... alien. But yet, she was still standing there. His eyes made her want to run and hide. His words made her want to stay away from him forever. But this was something in his voice. A loneliness so powerful, so strong, that it compelled Effie to stay. To stay in front of this man called the Doctor and run with him. Learn about him. Keep him company. Something that compelled her not to run and hide away from this strange, wonderful man. Something she couldn't say no to.

And she didn't.

"Now forget me, Effie Tanner," he said, his tone just as serious as it was before. "Go home. Now." and he turned to leave, the arm in hand.

"Wait. Doctor!" she cried. Effie didn't want to let go of him just yet. That look in his eyes. The need of someone with him. She wanted to be with him.

One of the kids fell off the slide in the park behind them. Effie turned to see if they were okay. When she was satisfied that they were, she turned back to tell the Doctor what she felt when she saw him - and the mysterious blue box he had been heading for - had vanished. And Effie was all alone.

* * *

**Second chapter! What do you think? This one's a LOT longer that's it's previous. How do you like the Doctor and Effie's relationship? And thank you for the six reviews I got for the first chapter. I really appreciate them! And yes, the whole "earth is revolving and I feel it" speech is directly, word for word, from the show. So I don't own that either. Do you think Effie's reacting to the situation better than Rose? What do you think of Effie? Do you like where the story is going? Thanks in advance! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!**


	3. Episode One: Part 3

**Effie (A Rewrite of Series One and Two)**

**A Doctor Who Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I do not own anything and anyone associated with Doctor Who. I do not own any quotes extracted from the show of Doctor Who. I also do not own any shows, bands, musicians, or geography mentioned. I do, however, own Effie Tanner and any other character you don't recognize, along with any planets that you do not recognize for the episodes that I add. BBC owns Doctor Who. Everything else owns itself. **

**Episode One: Effie**

**Part 3.**

When Effie returned home, she knew that she should have forgotten about the mysterious Doctor and gone on with her life. For the rest of that day, she should have grabbed the best looking job offer that Jenny had left on the counter and cut her chances. But something inside her wouldn't let her let go of the Doctor. She wasn't trying to be clingy or anything; she just knew that somehow the Doctor wouldn't be able to carry on alone. She wanted to be there for him. It was a sensation that she couldn't ignore.

That sensation, in fact, was also the wanting need to feel that adrenaline of confusion when she was with him. Apparently these mannequins wanted to take over the world? Could she-

Then, the door unlocked. Could it perhaphs be the Doctor, returning to take her with him? No, don't get too hopeful. Because it was not indeed the Doctor, but her wonderful alcoholic flatmate and her revolting biking boyfriend. Jenny and Jakob. "Hey Eff," Jenny used Effie's annoying nickname in a flat tone. "Have you applied for any of those jobs yet?" she said it matter-of-factly, like it was supposed to be at the top of Effie's list. It probably WAS supposed to be. The more money in the house, the more alcohol and fancy rings that could be bought, and more time to go out with her weirdo biker boyfriends.

"No, I haven't," Effie responded gruffly. She wanted to ignore her, but it wasn't possible to ignore Jenny Marks. "I've been busy."

"Busy," it was Jakob. His voice was strained, almost like it hurt him to talk, and deep. He could have easily been a baritone, if he had any interest in singing. "Busy doing what? Do you have a boyfriend in mind? Mind? Mind?" he repeated 'mind' twice after he got it out the first time, like a skipping recorder. His eyes looked glassy and his skin looked like someone rubbed him repeatedly with some sort of sanitary wipes. Weird.

When Jakob said 'boyfriend', the first thought that came to her mind was the Doctor. But as handsome as he was, the Doctor was CERTAINLY not involved with her in any way. He probably had someone of his own. "No, no boyfriend. Are you two an item?" Effie moved her pointer finger between the two.

"Yeah," said Jenny.

Before Effie could reply, Jakob suddenly inturrupted, "Why don't we go to the cafe? Cafe? Cafe?" he repeated 'cafe' twice again, like he did with 'mind'. Was this normal for him? Jenny didn't seem to notice at all.

"That sounds like a great idea~" sang Jenny, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Let's go!"

* * *

When we arrived at the cafe, er rather _pizza place_, Effie felt sort of out of picture. She, Jenny and Jakob had hitched a ride in a cab. It would have been terribly boring if not for the fact that Effie had gotten the window seat and was staring out at the still-rising sun. She thought about the Doctor. Was he still out there somewhere? And where would he be if he was still out there?

As soon as the three sat down and ordered, Jenny jumped up. "Bathroom break," she murmured softly into Effie's ear, and then she skipped away and into the double doors marked "FEMALE BATHROOMS".

Immediately after Jenny was gone, Jakob leaned over the table and towards Effie. "So Effie," he said. "I heard that you lost your job. Job."

He was repeating again, Effie noticed. It was bothering her. Although she didn't know him very well, she had the creepiest feeling that he wasn't right. That he wasn't... normal. "Yeah, I did. I want to get a new one, but I don't know what to get."

"What don't you ask the Doctor?" prompted Jakob without repeating.

"I- hey, wait. How do _you_ know about the Doctor?"

Jakob leaned forwards more, if that's even possible. Effie could smell an almost plastic scent resonating off of his clothes. What does he wear for cologne? Plastic-a? "Tell me about the Doctor, Effie." Jenny's new boyfriend said in the most calmest voice Effie had ever heard. "Tell me what he's planning to do."

Effie just stared. "How do you-"

"You know you can tell me," replied Jakob. "I'll keep your secret safe. Safe. Safe. Safe. Safe."

He'd repeated again. And more times then ever. Effie got that feeling in her stomach. A scared feeling. Above her, a man in a leather jacket held out a wine bottle. "You're wine, people."

"We didn't order any," snapped Jakob without looking at the man. Effie was too scared to look away from the biker. "Tell me, Effie. Tell me what the Doctor's planning to do with the plastic in London. Tell me. Now."

"Your wine," the man insisted.

"It's not ours," Effie said shakily. "Please Jakob, I have no idea what you're talking about."

There was fury in the biker's eyes. He looked as though he were just about to strangle Effie when the man thrust the wine bottle out in front of them. "Wine."

"We didn't-" Jakob angrily looked up at the man. When he froze, Effie looked up to. She gasped. The Doctor!

The Doctor, in his leather jacket and his big ears, grinned and shook the wine bottle. "Just toasting the happy couple. Are you a couple?" and the cap of the bottle sprung off and hit Jakob in the face. His skin absorbed it like a bending, _plastic_ liquid. Effie felt her heart leap with that now familiar adriniline that one felt when one was around the Doctor and danger was very close nearby. She was glad the Doctor was here again, but she knew that he'd certainly bring trouble.

Jakob then proceeded to spit the cork back out. The Doctor leapt upon him and kept twisting his neck until his head popped off. Suprised, Effie watched helplessly as the body toppled to the floor. But then the eyes on Jakob's head opened wide. "That's not going to stop me."

Some women shrieked and men cowered away. Effie suddenly whirled around and hit the fire alarm when Jakob's body got up and began hitting things with it's plastic body. "Everyone out!" she cried, hoping to save lives. People ran out, some of them hitting her on the way out.

Effie followed the Doctor as he ran, plastic Jakob's head in his hands, outside the door. The body was not far behind them, restlessly persuing it's head.

When they broke out into a circular alleyway, the Doctor ran towards a blue box and turned to go inside. "We can't go in there!" cried Effie. "It's wood! It'll get inside!"

"Believe me, it wont." the Doctor said, and entered the police box, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Effie looked over at the locked door in the corner. No chance of getting out there. And the body was rapidly breaking through the door. Oh. Effie decided to trust the Doctor - because he always seemed to know exactly what to do - and ran inside the blue box.

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up! It's taken me forever to plan out how Jakob attacks Effie without there being a Clive in this universe. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys. Keep the reviews coming! **

**-Doc xx**


	4. Episode One: Part 4

**Effie (A Rewrite of Series One and Two)**

**A Doctor Who Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything assosiated with Doctor Who. I do, however, own Jenny Marks, Jakob, and Effie Tanner. Everything else owns itself.**

**Episode One: Effie**

**Part 4.**

When Effie entered the blue wooden police box, her life would never be the same again. If being chased by living plastic didn't shock her, this certainly did. This was the shock to end all shocks. Effie murmured the five words that would change her life forever: "It's bigger on the inside."

"Yes, it is," the Doctor replied, rather absentmindedly. He was busy hooking up the now silent rubber head of Jakob to some controls around what looked like a electricity board connected to a large green tube. What looked like coral beams strayed off from the ceiling in none such direction, and everything looked both old and new at the same time. It hurt Effie's head to think about something being old and new at the same time. The Doctor had certainly been mysterious, but not to this level. "I know the doors are wood, but not even Gengis Khan could get through those doors. And believe me; he's tried. Not a fun time. Just shut up a minute it, 'o, and I'll get to explainin' in a mo'."

Effie marveled at the mysterious box while the Doctor explained what he was doing. "See, I tried to track the arm, but the arm's too simple. Not able to track good. Now, the head. The head is a new matter of fact. The head is perfect." he whirled around and faced Effie, who was still looking around in wonder. "So, where do you want to start."

"It's bigger on the inside," Effie said again.

"Mm-hmm," the Doctor agreed.

What else? "Wait, so this is alien... are you an alien?"

"Yes."

Effie attempted to process this information.

"Is that okay?" he asked, as if Effie was racist against aliens.

"Yeah," she tried.

The Doctor continued, "This thing, it's called a TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. It stands for 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space', you see."

Effie couldn't help it; she let out a small sob come from her throat. The man that had saved her life was an alien. And he had a spaceship called a TARDIS. Captial letters? Yeah. It was a bit too much to understand.

"It's completely understandable," the Doctor said, presumably about Effie's sob. "Happens to the best of us. Proves you believe me. You can see. Open your eyes. It's a bit rare, that ability."

Effie licked her lips nervously. "Did they kill Jakob?" she gestured to the head on the console. "Did they kill him?"

"Dunno," the Doctor said unhelpfully. "Wait, who?"

"Jakob," she said. "The guy that they turned to plastic. They didn't kill him, did they?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but Effie got there first.

"Oh God, Jenny was still in there!" Effie rambled. "I'll have to tell Jenny that her boyfriend is dead, and she'll have to tell his parents. If his parents are still alive. I have no idea who he is other than he's my roommates boyfriend and he's sitting there, just melting away!"

The Doctor looked like he was about to provide some sympathetic comment when he whirled around with, "Wait, melt?" When he saw that he head was melting, he exclaimed, "NO!" repeatedly and went over to the other side of the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"What is it?" demanded Effie. "What's going on?"

"The signal's fading," the Doctor explained, slightly out of breath. "I gotta track it while it's still there."

There was a distant _wooshing_ sound, like someone hyperventalating or a great gust of air swiping over them again and again. Something told Effie to turn around and run out the doors of the... whatever it was called fast. But somehow, Effie convinced herself to stay. There was something missing, something not quite complete, and the girl was eager to find out what it was. She had to take care of the Doctor. Almost as if if she let him go, he'd go and get himself killed. She highly doubted this, though. The Doctor seemed like a quite independant man, and anxious to run and attack and go headfirst into danger. This was part of why Effie loved him so much. He shared her love of danger.

As soon as the wooshing had stopped, the Doctor ran from the melting head to the door. Effie opened her mouth to stop him, and tell him that he couldn't go out there, but if he was an alien, then he must have done something to the outside. What would all that wooshing and button pushing be for, anyway?

Never reluctantly, Effie followed him out the doors of the TARDIS and out into the... street? It was still dark, and streetlamps lit a sidewalk down a road nearby a sort of theme park-carnival thingamagig. She looked around in awe, realizing: "We've moved."

"Yup," the Doctor replied. "We moved through space. That's what the TARDIS does, see. It travels through space. Transports you places. How did you think we were going to get out of there?" he gave her a wink, and then continued, "If your wondering about the headless plastic, which I know you are, then it melted with the head. But that's not our problem."

"The radio transmitter," Effie piped it, realization colored in her eyes.

"Right." the Doctor replied. "That's our main problem."

It took Effie a minute to get what was going on at the moment. "Why is the living plastic stuff choose Earth, if there are other worlds out there?"

The Doctor looked at her as though they were a moment away from winning a million quid. "It loves Earth. All the smoke and toxins and poisonous fumes that polute the atmosphere. Mmm..." he licked his lips, as though he himself imagined that they were tasty indeed. "Why wouldn't they come here? But they want to enslave the humans 'cuz they need to make room for the Nestene Conciousness."

"So how are we going to stop it from doing that?" Effie knew that the Doctor had a plan. "Are we going to kill it?"

The Doctor's expression changed drastically. "No. I don't kill unless I have to." he continued on with the usual face he'd had all the night long. "We're going to stop it with this," he held up a vial of blue liquid. "Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic?" Effie asked. "But won't that kill it?"

The Doctor looked almost sympathetic. "I have to give it a choice. This," he held up the vial of anti-plastic. "is our last resort. I'll only use it if I must. If the Nestene Conciousness refuses to leave the Earth alone."

"Don't you mean we?" Effie asked, looking up at him with slightly doggie eyes.

The Doctor grinned. He said nothing. Instead he held out his hand. Effie, grasping what he meant, grabbed his hand and they turned and ran off down the street.

**Sorry for the slightly short chapter once again. I promise the next few chapters will be long! thank you soooo much for all the reviews! they make me write sooo much faster! Keep them coming guys! **

**-Doc xx**


	5. Episode One: Part 5

**Effie (A Rewrite of Series One and Two)**

**A Doctor Who Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Although I may wish otherwise, I do not own Doctor Who, or the characters and places and quotes assosiated with it. I do, however, own Jakob, Jenny Marks, and Effie Tanner. I also do not own Effie's theme, which I will try and post a link to as soon as possible. Yes, I found theme music for Effie. She deserved some. ;)**

**Episode One: Effie**

**Part 5.**

The alien and the human had just began their sprint across town when the Doctor stopped abruptly, nearly pulling Effie's arm off in the process. "We're missing something," Effie infered by the Doctor's rather confused and a bit amazed expression.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied. "I mean, the Nestene Conciousness is huge. How could you hide something that big slap bang in the middle of London without going noticed? That's pretty much impossible to do."

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Effie inquired, looking around for something out of the ordinary. She came down here all the time, going for long walks after work - sometimes with Jenny and her always changing boyfriends - so she almost knew the area like the back of her hand. "Something... alien? Like the TARDIS?"

The Doctor paused a bit. "I dunno," he replied unhelpfully. "It should be big and circular, like a dish. Like a wheel. A big dish. It must be cloaked in a perception filter or completely invisible." he continued to then look around, his eyes scanning the area for something like this.

But Effie saw it first. Behind him, there was the ferris wheel. "Doctor," she spoke hesitantly, like if she was wrong he might hit her or something. "Doctor, would a _ferris wheel_ be considered a dish?"

He looked back at her, their eyes locked. After a moment, Effie forced herself to look away. His eyes, so tortured and sad. It was inhuman. Well, of course it was. The Doctor was an alien. Effie had to constantly remind herself of that. "Yeah, a ferris wheel would work good, yeah."

Without a word, Effie pointed behind the Doctor. The alien spun around on the spot and turned to face the ferris wheel. He immediately turned back around and grinned wider than a slice of the moon. "Fantastic."

With that he took her hand again and they were off, down the sidewalk and the road. Running beside the cars and the busses driving down the electric lamp lit road. Driving by, oblivious to the plot that was about to unfold. How the two of them, alien and human, were about to try and save the human race and Earth at the same time. Effie felt like she was alive for the first time. Ever since she began running with the Doctor, hand in hand, she felt alive. Alive and free. Maybe this was what she was meant to do.

When they were nearly beside the ferris wheel, the Doctor skidded to a stop. Somehow Effie was prepared this time, and she stopped in time with him. "Think of it," he said ominously, staring into her eyes. This time, Effie didn't look away. "Every artifical thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies. The phones, the wires."

"The cables and the artifical gunmans for military practice," Effie put in, and the Doctor moved his eyes back and forth upwards as if he was considering it.

"So that ferris wheel is a huge transmitter. The Nestene Conciousness must be somewhere underneath." he moved his eyes back and forth on the ground until Effie remembered.

"There's plates over here!" she cried, and she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the side of the stairways. "I believe they lead down."

The Doctor looked at it for a moment before he said, "Looks good to me," and began to run down the stairwell. Effie quickly followed until they were right beside the plates. The Doctor twisted the handle on the top, and the plate slid off to reveal a sort of man hole. He looked up at Effie once, who smiled encouragingly, and then he decended into the hole. Effie looked down and, holding her breath, climbed down the ladder as well.

The Doctor was waiting at the bottom when Effie reached solid ground again. He began to walk as soon as Effie had regained her breath, and they approached a door. The alien took one look at it, and then pulled the handle and pushed it open.

In the next room was something that made Effie absolutely stunned. In a great pit, there was a sort of moving, glowing golden liquid. It looked... alive, somehow. Effie knew that they'd be facing some alien creature, but she never expected something like this. Come to think of it, Effie didn't know _what_ she had been expecting. "That's it," the Doctor clarified. "The Nestene Conciousness. A living, plastic creature."

"A blob of plastic," Effie replied in fasination. "That's, well, brilliant."

The Doctor nodded, grinning slightly. He seemed to like it when Effie was amazed and interested in what he had to show her.

"Now what?" she asked. "Do we just walk up to it and give it a talk?"

"Pretty much, yeah," the Doctor retorted, not unkindly, which made Effie stare at him slightly. Was he nuts? Well, it was a blob. What harm could it do? Maybe she should learn from him.

The two decended on the stairwell, and the Doctor stopped just above the Nestene Conciousness a bit. "I seek audience with the Nestene Conciousness under peaceful contract according to Convention Fifteen of the Shadow Proclaimation."

Effie didn't ask what the Shadow Proclaimation was. It would be a question for later. If there was a later.

The Nestene Conciousness let out some sort of inhuman moaning, and Effie felt her heart leap. The Doctor, however, looked as though he was loving this. "Right, thanks," he replied to the creature's moaning. "May I approach?"

More moaning. Effie began to understand that this was how the plastic blob communicated. She was, yet again, facinated by the alien. It seemed so... _different_. But that was only to be expected. It was an alien, after all.

Turning her vision a bit from the Doctor, Effie, surprisingly, spotted Jakob sitting on the cartons at the bottom of the stairwell. Even though she didn't know him that well, she ran to his aid. He was shivering and sweating at the same time, a wild look in his eyes. "It can talk," he stammered. "It, oh God..."

Effie looked up. The Doctor wasn't far behind her, going down the stairs to talk to the Nestene Conciousness. "They kept him alive?" she asked. "Why?"

"To keep the copy up and running."

Effie blinked. "And you never said?"

"Nope," he replied. "I didn't." and with that he kept going down the stairs, never stopping. Effie, even though she felt a little angry at the Doctor for not reassuring her that Jakob was alive, helped the biker up and lead him to another part of the stairs where she could see the Doctor standing before the Nestene Conciousness. He looked so brave, so unafraid. Effie admired this of him.

"I assume I'm adressing the Nestene Conciousness?" More moaning. "Thank you. Are you aware that you threatened this speices and planet by means of war? By use of plastic and animation. So, may I suggest, in all politeness, that you shunt off?" The blob moved about, and omited a sort of roaring from it's pit. "Oh, don't give me that!" the Doctor cried. "It's an invasion! Plain. And. Simple. Don't even _talk _about Constitutional Rights." More moaning, and roaring. It became more life-like, sloshing around in it's pit like an angry animal. "I. AM. TALKING!" Effie almost cowared back in fear at the seriousness in the Doctor's voice. It was right frightening. "This planet is only just _starting. _These... _stupid_ little people have only just learned how to walk, but they can do _so _much more. So I'm askin' you, on their behalf, please, just go."

From behind him came two window shop dummies that the Doctor obviously didn't detect. Effie shouted out, "Doctor, behind you!" and he whirled around to face it. It was even more obvious not that the Nestene Conciousness's answer was no, and that the big plastic blob wasn't going to leave the planet without a fight.

The Doctor looked up at Effie, with a look of "stay there" and then looked back at the Nestene Conciousness. Effie's heart leapt when one of the mannequins pulled out the vial of anti-plastic. They'd know that the Doctor had come with means to weaponry now!

"That-that was just insurance," the Doctor assured the blob of alien plastic. "I wasn't gonna _use_ it."

The Nestene Conciousness was in rage. It almost had a humanoid face now, made of alien plastic, and it wouldn't stop sloshing around in it's pit. "I'm really not your enemy. Really." The Doctor attempted, by the Nestene Conciousness shrieked something, almost like a bat, and the Doctor looked up at a moving pannel above. Effie's eyes moved in the same direction. Behind the moving pannel was... the TARDIS! "No! No." the Doctor protested. "Honestly, no. It's my ship. Yes."

The Nestene Counciousness screamed more, and the Doctor's sweaty face from the heat became almost hysterical. "No! that's not true. I was there. I fought in the war. I couldn't save your world. I'm sorry, but I couldn't save any of them!"

A feeling of defeat crept into Effie. She couldn't just sit here while the Doctor was held back. "Doctor, what is it?" she shouted to him.

"It's the TARDIS!" the Doctor shouted back. "The Nestene Conciousness is usin' it to go to the final phase. Just get out, Effie, now!"

But Effie wouldn't. As much faith as she had in the Doctor, she knew he couldn't handle this alone. But before she could do anything, blue electric bolt zapped the room from the Nestene Conciousness and exploded out the ceiling. "It's transmitting!" the Doctor cried, and Effie got it. The electric bolt would electrify the ferris wheel acting as the transmitter and bring everything artifical and plastic to life!

The room rumbled and shook. Effie turned to run down the stairs to the Doctor when the ceiling crumbled and some of the rubble took out the stairs. "Ugh!" cried Effie in her behest, and she turned to opposite way towards the TARDIS. Jakob, however reluctantly, followed her. Before Effie could pull on the door, it dawned on her. She didn't have the key! How stupid could she be?

Jakob pulled on her arm. "Let's go find a way out!" when Effie stared longingly at the Doctor, who was staring in the same way back at her, Jakob cried, "Just leave him!"

"No," Effie answered immediately and ran the other way. She grabbed an axe and pulled the chain from the wall. She gripped it and, without a moment's hesitation, jumped and, with her body, knocked the mannequins into the Nestene Conciousness. The screamed from the blob of alien plastic intensified when the anti-plastic was accidentally knocked into it.

Just as Effie was about to swing into the stairwell, she heard a cry of "Effie!" and was caught by the Doctor's strong arms. She let herself be pulled down. The two of them looked giddily into one another's faces and grinned. Then, we turned to see what was happening with the Nestene Conciousness before them.

"Now we're in trouble," the Doctor remarked, almost happily, and he grabbed Effie's hand and pulled her away from the dying Nestene Conciousness. The room exploded in spots, and Effie infered that the alien blob was keeping the room up and now that it was dying, so was the room.

The Doctor lead Effie up what was left of the stairs and up to the TARDIS, where Jakob was helplessly clinging to the sides. The Doctor opened the door quickly and pushed Jakob inside, then he followed. Effie turned to go inside, then whirled around to see the Nestene Conciousness once more. "I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing that she killed a living creature, however it being an alien, and then turned into the TARDIS and shut the door. Then the TARDIS _wooshed_, and then the shrieking was gone.

* * *

When the sound of the breathing stopped, the Doctor strode over to the doors. Jakob had remained silent and unmoving by the doors the entire time. Effie thought that he was just in awe by the alien-ness of the shapeship. She didn't blame him - she was still in awe of it herself. It was beautiful. Scary, but beautiful.

As soon as he opened the doors, Jakob sprinted from the TARDIS and Effie reluctantly followed him. "Fat lot of good you were," she told him. "Leaving the Doctor behind. You want to risk a man's life?"

"You want to risk yours for him?" Jakob gaped, still shakily pointing at the TARDIS. "Someone you just bloody met?"

"I just bloody met you too," Effie snarled. He was such a baby.

Effie turned back around. The Doctor was standing in the doorframe, leaning against it. "Nestene Conciousness? Easy." his 'easy' was deep, almost theatrical.

"So what now then?" Effie asked. "Are you going to leave?" Something inside her didn't want him to, but it was his choice. She wasn't going to stalk him or anything. That would just be freaking bloody weird.

"Yup," the Doctor said. "Unless, that is, you want to come with me."

Effie considered it for a moment while the Doctor continued with his offer. "This box, it travels. Through the universe, for _free_. What do you think of that?"

"Don't do it!" shrieked Jakob. "He's an alien!" and then he got up and ran from the spot and down the alleyway.

"I can't just go up and disappear like this," Effie replied, rather hestiantly. "I want to, I really do, I just... I have a life here, you know?"

"I know," the Doctor replied, his smile slowly fading. "Most people can't. Dunno. Just offering!" his smile returned and he whirled around and shut the doors of the TARDIS. The sound of hyperventalation came again, and the blue box faded almost magically from existance.

Effie stared at the place where the TARDIS had been, looking at it longingly. She couldn't help but she that she'd made the wrong choice. Effie had felt so alive when she'd been running with the Doctor. So... amazing. And she'd left that. She'd let him fly away. What life did she have here? No job. Just a couple of friends to miss her. Traveling with the Doctor could have been a chance of a lifetime. But she couldn't risk people thinking she had disappeared. She was one of those people that put others first before herself. She was selfless. Effie was very selfless. But she hadn't been selfless with the Doctor. She could tell that the Doctor needed someone. Someone to travel with him. Like she had done today. But she had turned down his offer and made him lonely again. Was he lonely? Was an alien lonely? How could she know? She was human. A stupid bloody human that didn't know right from wrong.

But then it came again. Almost like absolute magic. The sound of the TARDIS landing. Effie turned back around stunned, as the Doctor peered out from the doors of the TARDIS.

"Did I mention she traveled in time too?"

Without one look back, Effie tore from the spot she had been stand on and ran inside the doors of the TARDIS and right towards the universe.

* * *

**End of Episode One! Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews! As a note to MayFairy, I did not describe Effie very well. In the next episode, I will do a prompt description of her. And I have checked out AceofGallifrey's profile. I have laughed. And I'm not a Rose _hater, _she's just not my favorite companion. I don't think she's good enough for the Doctor. As for Legacy Now, thank you soooo much for the tips on how to improve my writing! I will definately take that to heart. As for making it original, it's a rewrite, so I'm pretty much copying the storyline and adding in my own little tweaks to fit Effie's new lifestyle along with some of my own episdoes. So Series One and Two will be longer than the original ones. thank you to everyone else too! the more the reviews, the faster I write. See, I got five reviews for chapter 4, and I updated just a few hours later!**

**One more thingy: I have Effie's theme! This is the link:**.com/Warehouse_

**I know it's the Warehouse 13 theme song, but it seemed to fit Effie very well. You'll see why later on. **

**Ciao, chickies! until next time!**

**-Doc xx**


	6. Episode Two: Part 1

**Effie (A Rewrite of Series One and Two)**

**A Doctor Who Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anyone, place, or quote associated with it. I do not own Effie's theme (Warehouse 13 theme) that you may or may not be playing when reading this chapter. I do not own anything else you recognize in this chapter either. I DO however own Effie, Jenny, Jakob, and any other characters that you don't recognize.**

**Note: This is The End of the World, but I'm changing it up A LOT. Cos, in my opinion, the original was unbearably boring. Please don't take this to offence! XD**

**Episode Two: Twenty Thousand Years Later**

**Part 1.**

Effie Tanner had barely any time to breath once she was inside the TARDIS before the Doctor prompted her with his questions. "So, where do you want to go first? Past or future? Cos I'm assuming you don't want to go to the present cos that's _boring_," he brought out 'boring', and Effie fought back a giggle.

"What about the future?" asked Effie, sounding a bit confident. She didn't want to be the 'oh I don't care, you pick' kind of girl. She was independent, so she decided to show this alien just how independent Effie Tanner was. "You read about the past in history books, but no one knows about the future yet."

"Future it is then!" shouted the Doctor as he pulled levers and pushed buttons. Effie felt that scream rising in her chest. The scream of happiness. She was going out to see the universe. She was going to see the future and the past and the present, and alien planets and aliens. Goodness, she was so excited! How could little old her, one who could never get the dream job that she'd always wanted, and the electricians assistant, get here? With the Doctor, on the TARDIS, just after defeating the _alien_Nestene Consciousness? It was all so amazing!

The TARDIS rocked back a forth, and once nearly did a three-sixty flip in a loop. But was thrown so much that Effie flew across the control room and landed seated in one of the chairs. The Doctor somehow had been able to hang on to the centre console the entire time. He hit a couple more levers before standing up straight. "We are three hundred years in the future. Long time away from home, Effie Tanner."

Effie nodded numbly.

But the Doctor had other ideas. "Want to go further?"

Effie, again, nodded without a word.

So the Doctor tossed and turned the TARDIS yet again, and Effie was flung just beyond the seats and beside the closed doors. "Ready to go outside?"

"What's out there?"

The Doctor didn't answer. He just lifted his arm up like a grand performer and pointed to the doors. Her heart skipping a few beats, Effie stood shakily and approaching the doors. She grabbed the handle and flung them open, peering outside.

Outside was a jungle. A jungle complete with sqwaking birds and shrieking vultures. The plants weren't just green; they were red and yellow and black and so many other beautiful colors. She gasped in and marveled at the scene, her eyes bulging out of her head.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS behind her. "Earth, the year 22,000. The jungles have overgrown population, and the humans have fled to the skies. A new race that adapts to this new environment takes over, called the Arisminse. A few humans stayed behind, but I imagine that they're all gone now. Either evolved into one of the Arisminse or killed because of the lack of human food."

Effie stared in complete wonder. "You're kidding me," she whispered.

"Nope!" the Doctor replied cheerfully. "You're most likely the last human alive on planet Earth right now. Isn't that a great feeling?"

"Not really," Effie muttered, her eyes searching for something familiar. She couldn't find anything. Everything was just so... exotic. So wild. So free. So... foreign. "This is amazing, though!" she cried, flinging her arms out and twisting in a circular motion. "It's gorgeous! If the people back home could see that our world would evolve into something like this, they'd be stunned!" she turned back to him and inquired. "Whatever happened to Global Warming? Did the humans leave because of Global Warming?"

The Doctor snorted. "Global Warming? Urban myth made up to scare the pants off ya. Created by the Arisminse, actually, to scare ya off the planet," he gestured towards one of the plants. "That's their wildlife. Nothing really 'human' now. Just all... Arisminse."

"These..."

"Arisminse?"

Effie nodded. "Yeah. Arisminse. Do they look like you? I mean, are they humanoid?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not all aliens are humanoid, Effie. Just some. Very few, actually. Very, very few. Just humans, me, and probably two or three other species."

This took a bit to sink in. Effie admired the landscape while the Doctor stood behind her, taking in the sights himself. "Wait," Effie paused, then turned around to face the Doctor. "You said the Arisminse, like the aliens have a name." the Doctor nodded his head in a yes motion. "Then that means you have a name. What are your species called?"

The Doctor froze. For a moment they said nothing, just staring at one another in question and listening to the sqwaking of the birds above. Finally, the alien that Effie had taken up traveling with answered his companion's question. "Time Lord. I'm a Time Lord."

"Not posh at all then," Effie teased, trying to picture the leather-clad Doctor as a lord of Time itself.

She heard the Doctor chuckle, but he said nothing otherwise.

Before the two could continue further on their discussion of exactly what kind of alien the Doctor was, the small clearing in which held Effie, the Doctor, and the Doctor's TARDIS was invaded by a ground of stunningly exotic peoples. They were tall, easily several feet if not more, with greenish-white skin that had the slightest trace of scales, with brown-black eyes with no pupils to speak of. They had the monsterous claws that couldn't even be compared to a lion's, and they were battle-scared in multiple places. They were heavily built, even the females, with muscle, not fat. The males had short black hair that went just above their ears while the females had long electric blue hair that trailed down beyond their calves. Each and every one of them was carrying either a dagger, a sharp-tipped sword, a bow and arrow, or a spear with a sharp looking rock on the end. The Doctor stopped sharply and raised his hands above his head. Effie, figuring that the Doctor suggested she do the same, did as well.

"You will come with us!" one of the taller ones snapped with a depressing lack of creativity. The Doctor hit Effie's elbow lightly with his own arm and pushed her along. The two were leaded towards a large camp, where fire was burning and the same creatures that had captured them were waltzing around.

"Don't mean to interrupt the status quo, but isn't this a little cliche?" Effie asked, feeling all too comfortable with the situation.

The Doctor chuckled. "Happens to me all the time. Some cultures _do_ do this, though." he gestured, with his hands up, to the camps and the gathering of the tribal people's. "They gather up. Those who captured us bring us to the tent of their Executioner. And then they decide our fate; whether to burn us or enslave us. I'm guessin' with all you lot 'round here, cleaning up after them, they'll enslave us rather than burn us."

Effie, when the Doctor mentioned the humans, or as the Doctor called them, "you lot", Effie noticed them. They stuck out a lot more when she was told they were there. Humans were scattered around the camp of tribal aliens, most of them locked in chains. The ones that weren't locked in chains had some sort of blinking device on their arms, strapped to it. Those ones were rubbing the aliens' backs or cooking the aliens' food over the fire.

"Do you know what species they are?" from what the Doctor had said, Effie now knew that there were more than just humans and whatever the Doctor was - Time Lord, had he said? - in the whole wide universe.

"They're Arisminse," the Doctor said, shooting her a look like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, after a moment of thinking, Effie realized it was. The Doctor had said that this planet was inhabited with the Arisminse, so obviously the green creatures would be the Arisminse.

The aliens - Arisminse - pushed them along with their daggers, spears, and other weapons towards the largest tent there. _Again with the cliche_, thought Effie with a hint of a smile.

Once Effie, the Doctor, and three other Arisminse were inside the tent - Effie guessed that Arisminse was like moose; you say one moose and three moose - the aliens lowered their weapons and who Effie guessed was the leader stood. It looked a lot like the other Arisminse, only probably eight or nine feet instead seven, and it had brightly coloured and patterned robes along with a multi-coloured headdress.

Ever cheerful, the Doctor smiled brightly and extended his hand, caused some of the other Arisminse to draw their weapons once again. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you. And you are?

The Arisminse Leader sniffed the air with much delight. "What have you brought me slaves for, Karoki?" she, for the voice was obviously female, asked the Arisminse closest to Effie, who still had it's dagger trained at her side.

The Arisminse in questioned, whom the Leader had called Karoki, cleared their throat and spoke in a deep male voice. "They are not slaves, your Greatest Mistress. We found them unshackled within the forest. Perhaps they are runaways from the Central Collection?"

Central Collection? Great Mistress? Effie's head whirled with questions.

The Arisminse Leader grimaced. "Whatever they are, take them-"

"Wait a mo'," it was the Doctor. Effie didn't blame them for interrupting, but she thought it was a bit brave of him. Then again, the man was an alien, so he had probably dealt with people like the Arisminse Leader multiple times. "I'm the Doctor, as I said before, dunno if you heard me. We're just vistors, mind. So, if you'd allow us to leave, then we'd be-"

"Leave?" the Arisminse Leader's voice was shrill. "Where did you come from, _Doctor_, is it? What planet are you from? The only humans left alive are either slaves or in the Central Collection. So I suggest that you shut your trap! Humans are not the rulers. We claimed high authority above them!" she turned back to Karoki and the other Arisminse. "Take them to the Chamber!"

"But just-" the Doctor tried. "Wait! I can help you!"

The Arisminse Leader stared him down. "Help us with what, exactly?"

"I can tell the Arisminse in this camp are starved. I can help you find food!"

The Arisminse Female Leader paused, then laughed loudly. "You cannot help us, little human. Only the Gods can help us in this aspect." she turned back to Effie and the other Arisminse surrounding her and the Doctor. "Change of plans. Take the girl to that Chamber with that... trampoline thing. Karoki, Ellimet?" the two Arisminse stood attention. "Take the Doctor to the prisoner's tent. He shall be executed at dawn!"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you like the Arisminse and the new replacement of The End of the World. Guess who the "trampoline thing" is! Please read and review! The more reviews, the faster I write!**

**-Doc xx**


	7. Episode Two: Part 2

**Effie (A Rewrite of Series One and Two)**

**A Doctor Who Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who or anything that has to do with it. Although I may wish otherwise. I do, however, own Effie and the Arisminse. And I don't own any other things that you may recognize. Jeeze, do I have to do this every chapter?**

**Episode Two: Twenty Thousand Years Later**

**Part 2.**

Effie had absolutely no choice in the matter when the Arisminse that had poked her with their daggers and their pointy weapons threw her into what she guessed was the Chamber. She landed with a loud "OOF!" on the sandly floor. When she whirled around to see if she could bargin with her Arisminse captors, the aliens were pushing a rock in front of the enterance to whatever the Chamber was - the place where Effie was now trapped in.

When the rock was in place of the door, and all the light from outside had gone, Effie sat down on her backside and let out a slow breath. Maybe this was how she would die. The Doctor was getting ready for his execution, and she was trapped inside a cave called the Chamber. But there was one thing that Effie knew if she knew anything.

No matter what, Effie Tanner was never trapped for good.

As the young woman in her early twenties arose from the floor, she spotted a dim light in the back of the cave. Accompanied by this, Effie could swear that she heard music playing. Not the music of today, with all that rap and swaring and crap. But some of that old music, like the ones you could still find on a record player.

Starting with a couple of shaky steps, Effie slowly began to stride along the walls of the Chamber, what looked like a cave. She was soon in the place where gas lamps were lit dimly around the room, and a record player was humming in the centre of it. As a fan of older music herself, Effie immeidately recognized Johnny Cash's "Walk the Line". She couldn't help herself - Effie soon began to humn along with Johnny Cash's inevitably catchy tune.

"Who's there?" came a shrill voice from the darkest corner.

"Uh, my name's Effie Tanner!" Effie shouted back. "Who are you?" she didn't want to be rude, but if she was going to try and stop the Doctor's execution - though she didn't doubt he could help himself, she was sure he would need a bit of backup - she needed to act fast.

Another voice, not the shrill one, but the voice of almost a stuttering computer nerd, arose from the darkest corner as well. "G-Go away. We're not home."

"You stupid idiot!" the shrill, now recognizably female, voice came from the dark corner again. Effie had now stopped in her tracks and was listening to the voice. "Of course we're home! What does she think this is, a recording?"

"You never know..." muttered the geeky voice, which was followed by what sounded like a slap.

"Thank you Elliot," came the shrill voice again, which had now lower to a sort of voice Effie would expect a con artist to have. "Marko never knows when to shut up." the voice paused. "Wheel me over so that I can see this creature."

By creature, Effie thought that the voice meant her. And "wheel me"? Was she still in a wheelchair in 22,000?

As if to answer her question, the owner of the shrill con artist voice was wheeled out into the gas lamp lit room. The owner of the voice was a trampoline. Literally. It was a large piece of skin stretched and attached along a frame, which had wheels on the bottom. Oh. Hence the "wheel". In the middle of the skin was the most distrubing thing. It was a face. It had eyes, nose, and ruby red lips. The lips were stretched into a estranged smile.

"Hello darling," the skin woman said with a drawn out "darling". "I'm Cassandra O'Brien. Human. Yourself?"

"E-Effie Tanner," Effie stumbled. It was one thing to be chased by plastic mannequins, or see a living plastic blob, or be brought into a camp with a lack of originality by tall green aliens. Seeing a talking face upon a skin attached to a frame was something different all together.

The face, Cassandra O'Brien, laughed. "I mean your species, darling. I know your name."

She was snappy. Effie could automatically tell that she wasn't going to be the nicest person in the whole wide world. "I'm human. Unlike you, I'm not flat and..." she paused. "How-how did you become like this?"

Cassandra laughed again. "I've had more than 700 surgeries. Kept alive."

Effie's eyebrows went up. What?

"Moisturize me," Cassandra snapped, and before Effie could ask what the trampoline woman meant, the geeky looking guy in the lab coat, whom Cassandra had called Marko pulled a sort of spray bottle out of his over-large pockets and sprayed water right on Cassandra's stretch of skin. "Get dry and pasty sometimes," Cassandra sighed as Marko sprayed her. "Moisturization helps out heaps. So, Effie, is it? What kind of name is that?"

To this, Effie had to idea. Here she was, Effie Tanner, standing before a stretch of skin. And she couldn't answer why she was named what she was.

"Never mind," grumbled Cassandra. "These are my boys: the geeky one is Marko. The bodybuilder one is Elliot. And the one that looks like he's in the military is James."

Elliot remained motionless, James sort of waved, and Marko adjusted his glasses.

"H-Hi," Effie stuttered, wondering what the Doctor would do if he were in her place. Probably be charming and sharp like he was with her. "Are they human?"

Marko nodded. "Yep, we're human. That is, except for Elliot. He's a human/Arisminse hybrid. Illegal, may I add. James and I were thrown in here because we were too smart to be slaves. Elliot was thrown in here because he's illegal. The father is a Arisminse and the mother was a human. That's why Elliot looks so-"

"MARKO!" roared the bodybuilder, whom Effie assumed was Elliot. "YOU'RE RAMBLING AGAIN!"

The geeky human shook in his hiking book. "S-S-Sorry, E-Elliot," he muttered, and then sat down at one of the multiple desks in the room and worked on a notebook.

"Sorry about Marko," Elliot apologized, walking over to Effie and taking her hand, kissing in on the top. "He's such a science geek."

Effie already didn't like him. "Well I happen to like science geeks," she retorted. "And how in hell are we going to get out of here?"

* * *

The Doctor was desperately trying to get his sonic screwdriver out of the top pocket of his leather jacket when he heard shuffling behind him. The Time Lord turned on the spot with his backside and looked at his cellmate. It was an Arisminse, he could tell, from the shiny green skin and the scruffy, inhuman black hair. The Doctor, deciding to make conversation, started cheerfully, "Hello. I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

"You'll learn my name when I get executed," the Arisminse said glumly. The Doctor could understand why.

"Well, what 'ere you thrown in here for?" the Doctor inquired. That was him, always asking questions.

The imprisoned Arisminse paused for a moment, then replied softly in a rich male voice that would make most females quiver, "I betrayed my race."

This was unusual. The Doctor knew that the Arisminse didn't usually execute their own kind unless it was deadly serious. Like that Arisminse had killed off an entire tribe of Arisminse, or had endangered the entire race. If any of these things were true about the Arisminse sitting beside him, the Doctor didn't want to partner up with him, even if it meant escaping. Someone like that wasn't on the Doctor's list of people to save; even though the Doctor sometimes tried giving people a second chance. Being somewhat a killer himself, he knew how hard it was. So many people had given him a second chance, and a third, and a fourth. Maybe he needed to stop being so cold.

"How, then?"

The Ariminse paused again before answering. This signaled to the Doctor had he was unsure of himself. "The humans. I felt bad for them. It was their planet before it was ours. So I let them free. I made a deal with them. One night, I unshackled them and set them all free. Years ago, we had thousands of human slaves. Now we have only hundreds. Because of me. One night, I set them all free from chains. But somehow, the others caught us. They arrested me, and they shot and killed a lot of the humans. Those they couldn't kill they captured. Only about twenty escaped. They were injured, so I don't even know if at least twenty made it. But what's left of the escaped humans are what the Arisminse tribes call the Central Collection. The humans are fighting back against the Arisminse. They've gained independance. And it's all my fault."

The Doctor stared. This guy wasn't bad in the least! He was on the human's side, which was on the Doctor's side.

Just then, one of the Arisminse pulled open the curtain of the tent and peered within. "It's time," he said in a low voice, and both the Arisminse beside the Doctor and the Doctor himself knew what that meant.

Before they lifted him away, the Doctor caught the sleeve of his shirt. This one seemed to be the only Arisminse wearing a shirt. "I'm so sorry," the Doctor said.

"I know," replied the Arisminse, and they pulled him away.

* * *

**Next chapter: the Arisminse on the side of the humans' execution; James, Elliot, Marko, Cassandra, and Effie try and get out; and the Central Collection is further introduced! PLEASE REVIEW! the more you review, the faster I write!**


	8. Episode Two: Part 3

**Effie (A Rewrite of Series One and Two)**

**A Doctor Who Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Err, another disclaimer? I STILL don't own Doctor Who or anything or anyone to do with it. I'm working on it though. I very, very close to owning the Tenth Doctor. I don't own Effie's theme, the warehouse 13 theme, and I don't own any music mentioned throughout the book. I do own the Arisminse, James, Elliot, Marko, and Effie. I also own the Central Collection, which I'm currently writing a book about. I'll post the link soon.**

**Episode Two: Twenty Thousand Years Later**

**Part 3.**

"Um, get out?" Marko was the first to speak after Effie made her grand "how the hell are we going to get out of here" announcement a moment before. "Elliot, James, Lady Cassandra and I have been hiding in here for years. Seems to have done us plenty of good."

"But doesn't it get _boring_?" asked Effie. "Y'know, don't you want to go out and see the world? You seriously aren't telling me you want to stay cooped up in here for the rest of your lives?" she paused. "...are you?"

The four before her exchanged glances.

"Oh come on!" Effie sighed, with a sort of a whine in her voice. "You cannot be thinking of staying in here for the rest of your lives! Where will it get you? Yeah, sure, you might be safe from harm and the Arisminse. But where's the adventure? You can't have any kind of adventure in a place like this! All you do is lay around and dream of what life could be if the Arisminse hadn't taken over Earth and pushed you in here. Yeah, this cave has it's perks. It keeps you safe for the time being. But you can't _live_here! It's just too cramped, too small. Too dull! You need to get out there and face your fears like real human beings! ...and a trampoline and a half Arisminse. But still! Come on, who's with me!"

Silence. Then, James said weakly, "I'll come with you."

"Me too!" cried Marko as cheerfully as possible.

"And me," Lady Cassandra O'Brien and Elliot the Half Arisminse said with Elliot raising his hand slowly in the air.

Effie clapped her hands together in glee. "All right then! First of all; is there any way that there's a way out of here other than, well, the obvious way?"

Before Effie nor her new acquaintances could begin discussing their exit plan, the rock that acted as the entrance to the dimly lit Chamber made a loud noise, one that signalled it was obviously been pushing out of the way. Effie spun around when she saw the light in the Chamber-dwellers' eyes, showing that the cave entrance was open. She, who was naturally blinded by the intruding light that made a difference in her eyes which were now accustomed to the dark, placed a hand over her eyes, as if she were at the beach and the sun was too bright above for her eyes that had been in the salty ocean. A dozen or so Arisminse guarded the front, to Effie's dismay. Each and everyone one of them was armed to the teeth with weapon such as spears and long swords.

"Hello?" It was Cassandra that spoke up. Her con artist voice dragged smoothly from the echoes of the cave. Effie swore she saw the Arisminse at the front flinch. Effie didn't blame them; if a voice like that came out of a sealed cave, she herself would want to seal it back up immediately, no matter who was trapped within.

The Arisminse didn't answer at first. Then, with a slightly noticeable northern accent - had the Brits invaded the universe? All she had heard from the aliens she'd seen were their United Kingdom accents - one of the Arisminse spoke up. Effie, who's eyes were now adjusted to the incoming light, saw that it was one of the Arisminse that took the Doctor away. To his execution, Effie painfully recalled. She hoped to whatever God there was left in the year 22,000 that his execution hadn't occurred yet.

"The one who is the companion to the man known as the Doctor, please step forward."

Marko and the others looked at one another with confused glances. Effie raised her hand and bit and stepped forward as bravely as she possibly could. "That's me, yeah," Effie told them with an air of confidence. She was getting better at this. "Is the Doctor still alive."

The Arisminse, who Effie now remembered was named Ellimet, returned her question. "He is readying for his execution," he replied. "But first, the two of you will attend the execution of Dharah Millingese, the traitor to the Arisminse race. You-" he pointed at Marko, who shakily raised a hand to his chest in a 'me?' motion. "-shall come as well. You will preform a postmortem to the body after it it executed."

"What for?" Effie dared to venture, though Marko, now beside her, looked as scared as all get out.

The Arisminse gave her a look. Man, Effie thought, if looks could kill...

"You will come with us immediately," the Arisminse told them, almost angrily. Enforced.

Effie had had enought of the forcing glares and the pointy sticks. She grabbed Marko's hand and squeezed it. "Let's go," she cautioned, and then the two walked towards the light and out of the cave, into the sunlight.

* * *

"I've got to get out of here," mutttered the Doctor, fiddling with the 'cuffs. "These are _very_ good handcuffs..."

The tent door-flap-thing flipped open, and there stood the Arisminse Leader, all dressed in checkered black and white, with her Arisminse guards behind her. "Bring him," she demanded with her pretty little face, and the Arisminse guards leapt beside her and took the Doctor by the arms. With a yelp from the Time Lord, he was hauled up. The guards then proceeded to drag him, without the bottoms of his feet touching the soil, down the yard.

After about a mile out of camp, the Arisminse guards threw the Doctor in a barred sort of cage. He fell down on his backside with an "OOF!" and looked up as the Arisminse closed the cage.

Never really helpless, the Doctor attempted to hit himself against the bars so that his sonic screwdriver would come flying from his pockets and onto the floor, where it would be child's play to pick it up and break the steel bars.

It wasn't child's play to get it out of his coat. He had tucked it in a safe place so that wherever he was, if he was tossed about, it wouldn't come flying out into the hands of the enemy. "Think closer next time, Doctor," the Time Lord scolded himself through gritted teeth.

The sound of the cage door opening filled the cage, and the Doctor looked up. The Arisminse guards dropped down none other than Effie Tanner, his new companion, and a scrawny, frightened looking little human doctor.

Effie, bound as well, walked over to the Doctor and sat on the ground next to him. "Glad to see you're alive," she told him with the most cheerful smile she could muster. The Doctor attempted to smile back, but it came out as a grimace. So he just stopped trying.

The cage door clanged shut. So the three trapped inside the cage focused their attention on what what before them.

Stretching a couple of yards wide and a few acres long of Arisminse, sitting and chatting awaiting the execution of the 'traitor' of their race. Some of them even looked excited. They're just like us, thought Effie bitterly. In the times of Rome, when we, the human race, loved to watch tigers and lions devour people. Or those twisted people that pit dogs against one another in dog fights. And street fighting, where people take enjoyment out of people killing one another. It was disgusting. Revolting.

Their attention was taken from the crowd to the stage if you like when the cheering began. Effie looked up, startled by the sudden amounts of happiness.

There was a grave look on the Doctor's face when he spoke. "They're starting the execution."

And so it was. There were a few words spared about Dharah Millingese's crime, and then he was asked to share his final words. "I don't regret it," the Ariminse traitor told the Arisminse Leader and his Arisminse executioner to the face, spitting venom in his words. "I. _Love_. What I did."

"And so you shall," the Arisminse Leader retorted in her shrill voice that pained Effie and the Doctor's ears. She moved her hand in such a motion that Effie realized she meant for the executioner to, well, execute the traitor.

The Arisminse executioner raised the knife to lop off the traitor's head.

"No!" cried Effie but it didn't do much good.

So she looked away. Soon, very soon, she heard the sickening sound of blade meeting flesh, and the crowd cheering after a bump. The head hitting the stage, Effie thought, bile rising in her throat. She usually had a strong stomach but this; this was too much.

The Doctor noticed her sickened expression. "You all right?" he asked her.

_Just bloody brilliant_, Effie wanted to tell him. But she didn't.

"This is what the human race has become," the Doctor sighed. "Well, not the human race. But the lot that replaced the human race. Even worse than you lot, by far."

_By far_, Effie silently agreed, though inside she wondered if they were different at all.

* * *

**Sorry it's not very long. What do you think? Question for you guys: do you like an author that updates frequently, or keeps you awaiting in suspence? Just wondering. Reviews much appreciated, so if you read please leave a review. I allow anonymous reviews as well, so if you're reading and you don't have an account, please leave an review. I just love reviews, and my goal is to make it to one hundred reviews before hitting one hundred chapters. Please help me accomplish that goal. Love you guys! Hope you liked it in the least!**

**-Doc xx**


	9. Episode Two: Part 4

**Effie (A Rewrite of Series One and Two)**

**A Doctor Who Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Yet another disclaimer. Doctor Who is not owned by me, neither are anything else that has a copyright. I own Marko, Elliot, James, the Arisminse and all it's inhabitants, the members of the Central Collection, the idea of the Central Collection, and, most importantly, EFFIE TANNER! TAKE THAT BBC!**

**Episode Two: Twenty Thousand Years Later**

**Part 4.**

To, well, nobody's surprise, Effie and the Doctor had to part ways once again. Effie was forced to help Marko complete his postmortem, and the Doctor was thrown in the awaiting-execution tent in which he had resided in just before he was taken to attend the Human-Supporter's execution. Poor Dharah.

As the Arisminse guards took the Doctor away, Effie joined Marko at the left side of the silver, shiny autopsy table. Marko was grumbling to himself. "...dunno why they make me do a postmortem..." he muttered angrily, getting his tools ready. "...all this damn blood, it's so freaking disgusting..."

Effie decided to leave him alone. As if to prove her point, he waved her out of the room with a hardened expression, muttering to himself once more. Effie shrugged it off as someone who had been wandering around in a cave with a trampoline flab of skin and two strange men for partners. Even Effie admitted to herself that this would get boring once and a while. Effie couldn't live without the thrill of adventure. And after yesterday and today, she was almost postive that she couldn't live without the thrill of running with the Doctor.

After exiting the room, the Arisminse guided - or rather, they shoved - Effie back to the cave thing where Lady Cassandra, James and Elliot were. The aliens that had inhabited Earth hurriedly shut the rock behind her, trapping all the light away from them. Effie let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as she slid down the rock.

On the other side of the cave, James was moisterizing Cassandra once again, and Elliot was drawing something in the dirt. In the silence, Effie realized just how important the release of the Doctor was. His execution was quickly approaching, and there had to be some way to save him. Not that he couldn't save himself. Effie was sure that the Doctor was strong enough to get out, but at the moment, she knew he didn't have the tools to escape. She, however, did. She just had to figure out how to use them.

Elliot's eyes flashed to where Effie was sitting. "Hey!" he shouted to her. "What happened?"

Effie rose from her spot and walked over to them, where Gossip Queen Cassandra sat in wait for her juicy gossip. "They executed a Humanity-Supporter," she whispered, almost breathlessly, the images of the execution replaying in her mind. It was a grusome sight, and she would certainly never forget it. And he was executed for such a brilliant cause! This made her head swirl with both anger and confusion. "He was trying to help the humans get away, and the Arisminse decided to kill him in cold blood," she sighed, a defeatist remark. "What a race."

"You're telling me," Elliot replied, looking solemn. Effie had, for a moment, forgotten that he was half the awful race that was murdering human-helpers, and a embarrassed blush crept across the path of the young human's cheeks.

"Sorry," she mumbled quickly. "I just... Aliens are so _amazing_, and yet, they're so _cruel_."

A laugh that obviously belonged to Cassandra echoed through the room. "Cruelty. Such an understatement. They keep us locked in here, but sometimes I think it's for our own good."

"Effie," James interrupted, gaining a dirty look shot at him from the trampolene woman. "I thought you said we were going to get out of here."

"Of course we are," Effie replied, talking to James as if he were a little boy. "Do you guys have any ideas as to how we're going to get out of here?" she gestured to Cassandra. "I mean, can we wheel you out of here unnoticed?"

The con artist laughed again, her voice whimsical. "No, dear, I'm not sure that's possible. Any other brilliant ideas?" she ended sarcastically. Effie was tempted to ask her if she had any better ideas. Working with a con artist, a hybrid, a random human and a computer nerd (that wasn't present anyway) was definitely a tiring way to try and make up an escape plan.

It took a moment to register. "The Doctor!" Effie gasped.

"Who?" James, Elliot and Cassandra asked at once.

Of course! Why hadn't she seen it before? Hurriedly, Effie told the others her "brilliant plan". "I have a, well, 'friend' named the Doctor. He's set for execution as well, and most likely they're going to be taking us out to make us watch. When they bring us out, we can pretend to get sick or something, and they'll have to move us to safer ground. Then, we'll escape."

There was a moment of silence. The three each gave her puzzled stares.

"Oh come on!" Effie sighed, exasperated. "It's quite frankly a good plan. Anyone else up for it?"

Cassandra attempted a sneer. But with her plastic-surgeryified face, it wasn't that possible. "How am I going to escape, then? Where does your 'brilliant plan' include me leaving too?"

Damn. She hadn't thought of that. "We'll come back for you," she told the living trampolene. "I'm sure his execution will be in a few hours at least. Until then, let's organize our plan..."

* * *

In the silence and darkness of the execution tent, the Doctor continued to struggle against the handcuffs. His sonic was deep in his bigger-on-the-inside pockets, and it wasn't accessable at the moment. Aggrivated by this, the Time Lord was fumbling with his small metal prisons, grumbling something about something humans invented being so hard to escape from. He had just about wriggled his left wrist free when the Arisminse, including the "Greatest Mistress", entered the execution tent. The Doctor smiled cheerfully up at them, even though within he was fuming.

"Hullo!" he greeted, swinging his freed wrist behind his back to hide what he had been working on for the past few hours. With the thought of the recent execution still fresh in his mind, the Doctor felt more motivated than ever. "Come to execute me, have you?"

The Greatest Mistress, or so her Arisminse underlings addressed her as, shot him an eerily fake smile. By jove, it almost looked real! "Don't sound so happy about it, Doctor," she snarled. "I want this to look like a slaughter. That way, more votes will come in."

"Votes?" the Doctor asked. He knew what she was talking about, but he just wanted to feign stupidity so they wouldn't think it of him.

The Arisminse Leader snarled a smile. "Yes. Whenever I give off a good execution, or do something heroic in Arisminse eyes, then the population gives me votes. And as long as I have the highest number of votes amongst the legally permitted candidates for the Highest Power in the Arisminse Government, then I remain the Greatest Mistress. See?"

The Doctor nodded. Then, he asked, "What is your name?"

"I told you," she sneered. "The Greatest Mistress."

"No," the Doctor reasoned. "You said you were a candidate before you became the Greatest Mistress. That means you would have had a name before you became the leader. What is your name?"

It took a moment for the Leader of the Arisminse to answer. "Caorile," she finally replied, pronouncing it like the human name "Carol". "That was my name. Satisfied?"

"Very," the Doctor grinned. "Nice to meet 'cha, Caorile. I'm the Doctor."

The Greatest Mistress Caorile didn't answer. Instead, she looked away from the Time Lord and signalled to her underlings to take the Doctor to the execution stage to be beheaded.

As they were taking him away, however, the Doctor thought he saw the smallest hint of regret tinting her eyes focused intently on the ground.

* * *

As the Arisminse guards weaved through the campsite, they kept hitting the Doctor into position to make sure he didn't escape. By now, they had noticed the Doctor trying to wriggle out of his handcuffs and had fixed this problem. Now, the Doctor was once again imprisioned by the wonderous steel technology created by the humans who didn't know higher than primitive forms of technology.

Everywhere they went, the Time Lord recieved dirty looks. He tried to shoot a smile back or a wave, but this made him feel none the less better. It was like facing the population of his planet after... He didn't want to think about it.

Finally, the small group reached the execution stage. The Arisminse guards shoved the Doctor onto the stage, then tied him up using steel ropes. The Doctor sighed at the lack of originality. "So cliche, and yet, I cannot find a way to escape."

The crowd of aliens had gathered before long. They were cheering and hooting, making the Doctor's stomach sick. What a cruel race, he thought to himself silently, biting on his lip nervously. What if this was it? What if this was when he died?

Such a long life...

The Executioner and the Greatest Mistress Caorile joined him up on the stage. "This man will be executed for his crimes of trespassing and thinking that he could help in a damned world. Do you think this man can help?"

A "NO!" chorused from the crowd.

"Shall we execute him?

"YES!"

"And so it shall be done!" Caorile cried, giving the signal. The Doctor shut his eyes tightly, trying to think of what he could come up with to stall his up-and-coming death sentence. The Executioner raised his metal weapon.

"NO!" shouted a voice. For a moment, the Doctor thought it was the crowd, sticking up for him. But when it came again, "NO!", the Doctor recognized the voice to be Effie's! Could the race really be as cruel to have dragged her here to watch his execution? Oh, Effie... He'd almost forgotten. The poor girl, still only a child, damned for life because of him. Soon, most likely, they'd execute her as well. It was all his fault. Why in the world had he asked her to come with him, travel with him, in the first place? He was fully aware of how dangerous it was.

It only took a moment. Just a moment. The swish of the heavy metal weapon filled the air.

And the Doctor felt metal bitting into his skin.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffy! OH PLEASE OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months and months! I beg forgiveness and reviews! I hope this chapter made up for my recent haitus, my lovely reviewers. For I love you so, and this is my most-reviewed story yet! I know, pitiful. So I'm getting down on my knees and begging for forgiveness... and reviews! I love you all!**

**-Doc**


End file.
